Pretty
by msipodhuman
Summary: "Do you think I'm pretty?" she choked out. As soon as that question came out of her mouth she regretted it. One-shot. Simon/Jeanette


**A/N: This is my first story and my second Simonette story(which I wrote a looong time ago and I will not post it on here because it's not good). This just popped into my head a week ago and I barely typing it down. I'm kind of surprised this is my first story. I thought it was going to be an Alvin/Brittany story, but whatevs. Enjoy the story! (btw Simon and Jeanette are dating in this fic)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks or Pretty Little Liars, kay?**

**Pretty**

Simon and Jeanette were sitting on the couch of the Seville living room. The low volume of the television could be heard while they watched it. Sometimes they would make remarks about the current show they were watching, but otherwise they kept quiet. Jeanette glanced nervously at Simon. She had been thinking really hard on whether she should ask him something or not. She finally gave up and decided to ask him.

"Simon?" she said, quietly.

"Yeah, Jeanette?" he responded.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she choked out. As soon as that question came out of her mouth she regretted it. She looked down and played with her fingers nervously. She could only wait for his response and she dreaded every second that passed.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"Well, I've just been feeling insecure. I've been getting teased at school, but it's no big deal." she told him. She didn't want to tell him about herself getting teased, because she thought he would get disappointed with her for caring about what other people said. She was disappointed in herself. Who's to say Simon wouldn't?

"No big deal? Are you serious, Jeanette? You need to stand up for yourself!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I know." she whispered. She looked down again and became quiet. She didn't even get his answer.

Simon noticed this and sighed. "If it makes you feel any better, I do think you're pretty. Heck, I know you're pretty!" he told her, smiling at her.

Jeanette looked up surprised and smiled back at him shyly. Inside, she was jumping for joy. She just wanted to yell "he thinks I'm pretty!" over and over again.

Simon thought some more. Was pretty enough to describe Jeanette? "Jeanette," he continued. "You're not just pretty, you're beautiful! Look, I know that sounds so cheesy, but it's true. You're smart, caring, nice, friendly, gentle, generous, _and_ pretty. Not all girls have those traits, but you do. That's what I love so much about you!" Simon declared. He looked at her with loving eyes as she gasped.

"Love?" Jeanette couldn't believe it! She could just kiss him! She looked into his eyes and noticed he was leaning in. She closed her eyes and leaned in, too. In just a few seconds, she would be having her first kiss and with Simon!

"Hey, guys! What are you up to?" they heard a voice ask. Simon and Jeanette immediately stopped. They were so close! They looked up to see who see who interrupted them. It was Alvin and Brittany. Of course. Did they see them about to kiss? Simon and Jeanette hoped not. They would never live it down.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we watched TV with you, right?" Instead of waiting for an answer like a polite person would, Brittany just took their silence as a yes and sat down next to Jeanette. "I want to watch _Pretty Little Liars_!" Brittany exclaimed, excitedly. Simon and Jeanette sighed in relief. Alvin and Brittany didn't see them.

"No way! We are not watching that girly show! We are going to watch what I want!" Alvin argued. He sat down next to Simon.

"Whatever. Let's ask Simon and Jeanette what they want to watch." Brittany reasoned. She looked at her sister and her boyfriend. She noticed something weird about them. "Why are you two blushing?"

Shoot.

**A/N: And that's it! Sorry that I interrupted their moment there, I just thought it would be funny. Yes I know this is short, but I don't like typing long stories. Tell me what you think by reviewing! Just remember this is my first story, so I'm kind of hesitant to put this on here.**


End file.
